fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
7R002
|- | style="text-align: center; background:white"|'Episode chronology' |- | |} "The Dog Author from Rhode Island. Brian and Vinny Join the Team." (ロードアイランド州からの犬作者。ブライアンとヴィニーはチームに参加。, Rōdo Airando-shū Kara no Inu Sakusha. Buraian to Vinī wa Chīmu ni Sanka.) is the second episode of Flame Icejin 7R. Summary The day after defeating SkullSatamon, Frieza buys a copy of The Flame Icejin and meets the author, Brian Griffin, in person during the book signing. Brian says that how he knows of the events leading up to Emperor Palpatine's defeat is a coincidence, and offers Frieza and his friends a visit to his house in Quahog this Summer. Months pass by, and Frieza and his friends, Bubbles, Eduardo, Yoyo, Crocky and JRuff arrive at the Griffin house, where Brian reveals that he is going to Townsville for investigation. But is he going to be alone, and what's up with his son when he notices that he's near his birthplace? Plot The episode begins on the night of the day LadyDevimon appeared. Inside his forest bungalow, Frieza (as Fred Olizac) was not only doing his homework, but begins to wonder how a dog would become an author, and coincidentally write a book about him and the adventures he had with his friends. He decides, after finishing his homework, that he'd buy a copy of The Flame Icejin and begin reading. The next morning, a Saturday to be precise, at the Townsville Mall, Frieza buys a copy of the book when to his surprise, he sees the book's author, Brian Griffin, signing copies of his book. Frieza goes over to see Brian, in person, and, while Brian signs his copy, asks him how he would know about his adventures to the time of Emperor Palpatine's defeat. Brian answers that it was just coincidence, and states that he started writing the book for a month. He finished the book on the day his family bought his son, Vincenzo, or "Vinny" for short. Frieza says that maybe he and Brian can meet again someday. Brian agrees, and says he can meet during the upcoming Summer. Summer comes, and as promised, Frieza (still in the guise of Fred) drives his friends, Bubbles, Eduardo, JRuff, Yoyo and Dr. Croc, all the way to Quahog, Rhode Island, since, according to the author's info on the book sleeve, it's where Brian lives. Frieza knocks on the front door of the Griffin house, and Brian's son, Vinny, answers. Vinny greets the six, asking if he can help them. Frieza says that they are looking for Brian Griffin, and asks if he knows him. Vinny answers that Brian is his father, and lets his father know that someone is here to see him. Brian comes to the door, and sees the group with a smile. Peter and Lois, the owners of the house, agree to let the six in as guests, and, along with Vinny and their children (Meg, Chris and Stewie), are surprised to learn that they are characters in Brian's book. Brian says that he is planning to write a sequel novel if the first one sells well enough. Peter responds to this by saying that it is awesome. Brian adds that he may have to travel to Townsville to investigate in their upcoming missions. This surprises Vinny; his father wants to go to Townsville? Brian answers yes. Some silence from his son, afterwards, he asks if he can come along. Brian thinks for a moment: if he brings Vinny along with him, he can experience what it's like to see the Torrentuff Animals in action. It would be a great opportunity. Stewie also thinks of something... The following afternoon, Brian and Vinny are ready to head to Townsville to get some materials for the next novel. However, while getting in Frieza's car, Brian notices that Stewie has stowed inside the car. Brian asks Stewie if he's supposed to be back inside the house. Stewie answers that he has cloned himself, and that his stabilized nice clone will be filling in for him. The rest of the family won't realize they have a clone in the house. And the car drives away, en route to Townsville. While on the way, Vinny notices that they are near the city of Hillwood, the place in which he was born, and asks Frieza to stop the car. Frieza asks what for. Vinny answers, while exiting the car, that they are near the place where he was born. Brian wonders if they are near his son's birthplace... Trivia *'Eyecatch A' - Brian Griffin *'Eyecatch B' - Stewie and Vinny Events *Because time has rewritten itself at the end of Flame Icejin: The New Frontier, Frieza Cold, Bubbles Utonium, Eduardo Valerosa, Yoyo, Dr. Croc and JRuff meet Brian, Vinny, and Stewie Griffin. *Frieza buys a copy of Brian's book, The Flame Icejin, and has Brian sign it. *Brian agrees to take his son Vinny to Townsville for materials on a sequel to his book. *Stewie stows away inside Frieza's car. *Along the way, Vinny returns to his birthplace of Hillwood. Category:Fan fiction Category:Episodes Category:Flame Icejin 7R Category:Flame Icejin episodes